Challenge Time!
by LaPaige
Summary: For Pyro's challenge. Four drabbles - different pairings.
1. Angel

**Yep, I'm participating in Pyro's challenge :D Hope you guys enjoy this – there's more to ome! ******

* * *

****

8. "I can't help it if you look like an angel."

"Aw, come on Mitch. I can't help it if you look like an angel!"

"Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"Aw, you love me really."

"Keep on believing that and maybe you'll convince me."

"But babe, I convinced you when you first laid eyes on me."

"Is it 'Corny Day'? I must have forgotten to put it on my calendar. Darn."

"Don't worry, next year I'll remember for you."

"Yes, I bet you will."

"I was serious, you do look like an angel."

"Please kill me."

"If I killed you then you wouldn't be able to see my awesome face anymore."

"That was kind of the idea, Shane."

"Ouch."

"Why did I have to fall for someone with such a big ego?"

"I think it's because I have pretty eyes."

"Shane, corny really doesn't work for you."

"For the record, I love you too."

"I am so not buying you anything for Christmas."

* * *

**I tag everyone reading this! For more info just check out pyrolyn-776's profile page!**


	2. Voice on the Radio

**24. "I should be old enough to know not to fall in love with the voice on the radio."**

It was a Saturday, around seven. Caitlyn Geller was sitting in her car, the radio humming gently in the background. She didn't bother to listen carefully, not until the next stop where she had nothing else to do. So naturally she turned the radio up. It wasn't like she knew at that exact moment that Play My Music was playing. Of course, she figured as soon as the music filled the car who was singing.

_Nate Gray._

She was a little surprised that her heart started doing those weird flip things (though no really – she knew it would). She turned the radio off quickly (though not quickly enough, obviously) and sighed. As she started driving again she blinked back the tears.

It had been two years. _Two years. _She hadn't spoken to him or laughed with him or even seen him (interviews with her sitting on the sofa crying for hours didn't count, she told herself). She'd told everyone (Mitchie and the press included) that she was over, over, _over_ him.

So why did she feel like she loved, loved, _loved_ him?

She should have been old enough to know not to fall in love with the voice on the radio – and the person behind it.

* * *

**Short, but I wanted to update (:  
Plus maybe it makes it more effective this way.  
Or not.  
About five more to go!**

Please review (:


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**54. "Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great."  
**  
Every night at nine she reminisces. It isn't something she intended to do but old habits die hard and she knows that too well. She laughs bitterly as sip by sip the memories come flooding back. By the tenth sip she isn't sure if she's meant to be forgetting or remembering and by the fifteenth sip she's crying and laughing at the same time.

She remembers his kisses, his warm embraces, his promises and their love. But then she remembers the shouts, tears, regrets and lies and suddenly he doesn't seem so brilliant anymore. Then she takes the next sip and he's perfect again and she forgets about her cries and wishes he was there with her.

Sometimes she dreams about him. He's in front of her holding his hand out, yet when she reaches for it he disappears into thin air and all she can hear is his laugh, over and over again, until she wakes up screaming his name.

Her friends left her a long time ago and she tells herself she doesn't need them. She wants to remember him and if that means killing herself in the process so be it.

She's drunken a bottle of Vodka, yet she's still too unbearably sober and it's killing her, or maybe that's the memories.

Every night at nine she used to reminisce, until one day all that's left of her is memories.

* * *

** Thought I'd try and use a different writing style, please tell me what you guys think (:**


	4. Forgetting

**60. "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

Mitchie Torres was lying on her back, staring up at the clear sky with a blank expression on her face. Sometimes, when she needed time to think or just relax, she'd escape to this place. 'This place' being the park. There was never anyone there at this time of night so Mitchie didn't have to worry about confrontation. That is, until tonight.

"I knew you'd be somewhere around here."

She smiled softly at the voice – not knowing if he said that because it was true or because that was always what they said in the films. She shifted slightly to the left so he could lay with her, even though there was plenty of space left.

"I'm thinking." She responded once he'd made himself comfortable.

"About what?"

Mitchie was silent for a moment as she rested her head on his stomach. This was the good thing about Jason – he never told her secrets.

"Us." She answered honestly. There was no point lying – not to him.

"I do that a lot." Was the reply.

"Yeah ... me too."

A silence fell over them and Mitchie couldn't decide if it was awkward or not. She felt his hand rest on her own and she intertwined their fingers automatically.

"I love you, Mitchie." He breathed in her ear as his free hand ran up and down her arm.

"I know." She replied, letting her tears fall onto his shirt. She wanted to say it back but she was afraid that if she did then she would be betraying Shane. She already had, she knew, even though Jason and she hadn't done anything wrong. Physically, anyway.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling her close.

_He shouldn't have to be._

"You should be Shane." She sobbed, wishing that life didn't have to be this difficult.

"I don't deserve you." He said.

"No. Don't you ever say that Jason." She bought her head up to look at him in the eye.

"It's true though. I'm not Shane."

"Sometimes I'm glad that you aren't." She says it softly and when he doesn't reply she wonders if he heard her, but then he smiles sadly and she knows that he did.

She didn't want to fall in love with Jason- she wanted her happily after with Shane. Maybe fairytales were overrated anyway.

**

* * *

Jason needs some loving. Wow, all of these are sad; I should write a happy one.**


End file.
